Jump City High, The Titans Are Normal
by Dante Almassy
Summary: Define normal? Well they don't have their powers nor do they wear leotards and spandex. They are everyday teenagers getting through life like the rest of us, wondering what it is going to throw at them next? Not as boring as it sounds, trust me!


**(A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my 2nd fanfic, which is also about the Teen Titans but hey, I'm a TT freak so sue me! Anyways this fic is all about the Titans as teenagers who go to a school, have to get dates for important dances, get way too much H/W, discover what a true friend really is, hang out in parks at night, get detentions, arrange sleepovers, do stuff, get up to crazy hi-jinx etc, etc. In short, basically be teenagers and with out delay let me let you read, enjoy!**

**(A/N: Although I hate to admit it, I do not own the Teen Titans or anything that you read in here that is in fact, owned by something or someone else, Grrrrr Damn it.)**

**Jump City High, The Titans Are Normal**

**Chapter 1: The First Day Back (Pt 1)**

Raven Roth was your average female gothic high schooler. She hated Mondays, wore plenty of black, totally pissed at the fact she had to take performing arts as a subject this school year. This was a new school year and she only had more left after this one. She stood at her bus stop early just so she didn't miss the huge assed, yellow, big bird of doom, with her backpack bunged over her left shoulder and her I-pod jammed into her ears listening to Nightwish. As it was September it was considerably cold, there was heaps and mounds of snow as far as the eye could see, all over her suburb were she lived.

"Fuck me it's cold" Raven didn't mind a little bit of snow but this was way too much for her tastes, she also didn't like the fact that her freezer was warmer than this current temperature. She had natural shoulder length jet-black hair, with a few purple streaks dyed into it, she had a purple woollen scarf wrapped round her neck; she wore a red and black striped nightmare before Christmas L-sleeve on, and purple woollen gloves with baggy black jeans with white skulls embroidered onto the outside legs with black and purple converse. Raven wasn't too keen on friends as she was a complete lone wolf and could get on fine without social interaction but that doesn't mean to say that she doesn't want to, everyone who she would see on a practical daily basis for the next year would think she was creepy, weird and most of all those people would think she was a freak, like every year at school. Just because the people wouldn't take the time to get to know her, just because people assumed that because she was a goth, that she liked being in emotional pain, and liked to be disgusted with her own life, this made her feel like a no account, and she hated it. All this just because she wants to be alone, she began to gaze upon her street hoping she would find something to take her mind off of the impending doom that was arriving back a her house some several hours later when her bus pulled up to take her to hell…er I mean school, yeah that'll work, to take her to school.

"Mornin, Raven. Good to see you haven't changed one bit" Greeted Frank, the friendly bus driver as the doors swung open, with a smile and a kind hearted wave with his right hand. Raven snapped out of her bad-ish mood realising that Frank had said hello.

"Mornin Frank" Raven replied and walked down the isle towards her usual seat. Raven's stop was always the first as she lived the farthest away from her school so no one was on the bus before she was. Then Frank called out to her.

"You don't know anything bout a new kid do ya Rae? Says here on ma list that there's a guy called Callaway, Mark Callaway sposed to be on this ere bus" Frank squinted to look at his list double-checking that he got the right street for this kid. Raven then sat down to think back to what happened a few weeks ago.

**/Flashback\**

It was a nice/obscenely hot summer's day, it was a good 40 degrees centigrade; the birds were singing at full velocity, it was roughly 10:35 am during the summer holiday that Raven woke up, and proceeded to get out of bed. The sun shone through her blinds and she cursed the glowing orb of fire, while looking at her wall clock to check the time.

"Damn you sun. Why can't you just fuck off, it's too early" But with her attempt to get rid of the sun failing fast she decided to see how hot it was, so she stuck her torso out of her window and immediately felt the heat wave at full force.

"Damn it's hot. It better start to get colder soon, I can't take this for much longer" Then she started to survey her street, looking at all the neat and tidy 2-3 bed roomed fairly big houses as she set her sights on the house directly across the street, this house had a huge white van parked outside it with men walking towards and away from said van with various objects such as, tables, beds, kitchen appliances, books, clothes etc. It was clearly a moving van and the men were obviously helping a new family move in.

"Wait, someone's finally moving in there. Took long enough that sold signs been there for ages". Raven watched the serious muscle man of the movers picked up a giant wooden cupboard walking it through the front door with great difficultly. Then Raven saw him, a boy who looked roughly the same age as her about 5ft 10", had white hair and sky blue eyes, he like herself looked quite pale, and he wore a white t-shirt with several black stripes passing through it, blue jeans and a pair of white trainers. Even thought she was a reasonable distance away she could tell he did some kind of work out, as he looked quiet fit.

"Mark, you might want to help these nice gentlemen with our things" A woman called out to the teenager.

"Yes _mother_, _whatever_ you say" Replied the teen, his every word was soaked with sarcasm; the new neighbours seemed to have British accents.

"Brits huh, these guys would get along with Mad Mod, and Slade" Raven said to herself **(A/N: I know I've been told that I write too many of these and I'm sorry, I'll try to make this the only one during this chapter's story line, it's not what you think, Mad Mod and Slade are nicknames for the teachers at Jump City High, don't try to deny it, we all make up names for our teachers too. Hell I call my chemistry teacher shit-head, to his face as well! Lol and he calls me dick-head to my face but he's a safe guy we only do it for fun, we don't have a vendetta going on although that would give me a reason to finally bring a gun into school…. Ahhh to hell with that back to the plot.) **As she gazed at the face of the white haired teenager, who apparently was called Mark his eyes were a fantastic shade of blue almost like a Simpson sky-blue, not just the ordinary blue. But then Raven found herself staring into those eyes and for too long as he caught her in the act and he found himself staring back, until he realised that she was looking at him first, but they honestly didn't seem to care until,

"Hey kid, are you starin at that chick in the window over there?" Shouted one of the movers

Mark, with his face turning into a beetroot shifted his torso at mach 3, and quickly began to search for something else to look at, all the time thinking, "Oh crap! I hope she didn't she me"

Raven forced her head inside her bay window and quickly rushed into the bathroom where the window there had that weird pattern to it where it's impossible to see through, she looked into her mirror realising that her cheeks were an ominous shade of red, all the time thinking, "Oh crap! I hope he didn't see me"

"Hey Mac, looks like you found yourself a babe, damn you've only been here for ten minuets, go over and see who she is" Said one of the movers who saw the whole scene.

"Huh, what? What are you talking about I wasn't looking at that girl in the window… Oh shit" Mark realised that he made a mistake in what he had said.

"Yeah, sure you weren't. Well here's a little bit a advice kid, make some friends fast or you'll get nowhere in this place, oh and I wont tell your mom either, save you the embarrassment".

"Thanks but I think taking advice from a complete stranger is embarrassing enough". Mark replied trying to get out the situation he put himself in, then he glanced back at her window to find she wasn't there.

"Damn it, she looked pretty nice as well," Mark whispered so the strange mover man didn't shove his nose in again.

Raven, now being inside her bathroom was washing her face and all the what not that girls get up to in there. "Damn the stupid moving company drone damn them all, that Mark guy looked really cute as well" Raven said to herself as she looked at the shower radio clock to find it was 10:54.

"WHAT! Five to eleven already, damn how long was I staring at him for? Wait I was staring at him? No way I only just saw him I cant like the guy already can I?" Raven asked a question that only she could answer but decided not to; it was way too early for any kind of crush, especially on a British guy.

**/End Flashback\**

"Actually Frank, I saw a guy who looked my age a few weeks ago, and his name was Mark. You think we've got the same guy." Raven shouted to the front of the bus.

"Well if we do, it's way too late Rae! You musta zoned out, I started to move this hunka-junk about ten minuets ago" Frank then laughed as he continued to drive the bus. Raven then realised that she was indeed no-where near her street, she was fairly disappointed as she took quite a liking for the new guy across the street even if she only did she him at long range. And the bus she was on was quiet packed, there were only a few spare seats left, but of course no-one was next to Raven. She almost enjoyed the fact that people wanted to leave her out of the social stuff but when ever people did try to talk to her, which was an incredibly rare occurrence indeed! And ask her what her life is like and general chatter, she would offer up a lame excuse of a reply as she hated talking about her life at home and what her life was like, and with good reason too because it was horrible, always has and probably always will be.

Ravens father, Tristan Roth was a down right despicable man, he always did anything within his own power to make Ravens life a living hell, he was a firm believer in "I created you, and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here today, so you are going to do what I say when I say it, got it!" Ravens mother Rachel died when she was 4, she was a kind hearted woman, saying that Tristan used to be a kind hearted man, until he turned to alcohol and drugs when he lost his wife, but Raven can't do a thing about it because Tristan is the one who makes the money in the family, and as much as she would hate to admit it, she would rather live on the streets than with _him._ But every time social security visit, Tristan would be 3 steps ahead and would plan for their arrival making the house seem like an ordinary 2 story suburb house instead of a place of despicable, domesticated violence. Raven would be hit for these visits as well! But the way she figured it, he only has to slip up once and then he'll get evicted, whereas I know he hasn't got the balls to kill me like sometimes he says that he will.

Raven sighed at the thought of seeing her mother again, she so wanted her to be alive at this moment because she knew that this terrible sequence of event known as her life would be alright, it would be back to how it used to be, Raven would feel wanted, she would feel welcome again. She reminisced back to the days when she was a small infant of 4 she remembered the days before her mother died then she remembered the day that she did die, she woke up with a jump from one of her nightmares and crawled off of her bed and began to shift herself across the hallway to go into her parents bedroom so she could sleep with them like she always did when she had a nightmare, but this time was different. Raven walked into her parents bedroom to find her father on the floor sat up against Rachel's dresser or at least what was left of it, the room looked like as if it had been hit with a small tornado.

But Tristan was in worse shape than the room, he looked like he had been in one hell of a fight, he was bleeding profusely from his many stab and slash wounds, he was breathing heavily as if he just ran 100 miles, several of his bones looked as if they had been forcefully removed from their respected sockets and joints. Then Raven with looks of pure horror and disbelief climbed onto the bed and she saw her mother, she saw the bullet hole straight through her face, she saw the naked chest of her mother with the words written in her own blood 'DIE BITCH DIE' sliced into her torso, Raven then screamed as loud as she possibly could and suddenly the picture faded away as Raven realised that she was doing the one thing that she hated to do. Remember. Because of this Raven nearly burst into tears as she watched the bus pass the graveyard that her mother was buried in, but she refused point blank to cry she had done her share of crying and she felt that her mother wouldn't want to see her little angel cry especially over her. She decided to concentrate on something else for a while, she picked the streets, so Raven began to glance outside in hopes to see something worth looking at, when she did look out of her window Raven received the shock of her life as there was a Teenage boy whacking the window at full force trying to get her attention an act he had been doing for three minuets now but with Ravens attention slipping she didn't hear the thuds on the window pane.

"AHHHHGGGG, WHAT THE HELL" Raven screamed.

* * *

Garfield Logan was a 16 year old who attended Jump City High and had been doing for quiet some time, well ever since he graduated from Jump City Elementary. He was reasonably short but he wasn't far of from being referred to as tall…ish. He usually had dirty blonde hair but during the summer vacation he died it green and not just a few streaks, all of the hair on his head was green. From a distance it looked like he had a massive clump of grass glued to his head, said hair was rather short and dirt-bag messy. His eyes were an emerald green which worked with his hair nicely, he wore a plain white L-sleeve and over it a dark green unbuttoned checked shirt, olive cargo pants and a pair of white DC's. Gar was walking down the stairs of his house as he shouted.

"Sheryl I'm gonna head out to school now, I'll be back bout 5 k" Sheryl was Gars adopted mother as his birth mom drowned saving his life in a boating incident that happened in Africa when Gar was younger, his dad too. He never liked to talk about that to anyone other than his adopted parents who even though occasionally call him son, Gar would never call them mom or dad. Sheryl and Paul (his adopted father) respected Garfield beliefs that if he were to ever call them mom or dad then that would be to disrespect the memories of his real parents.

"Ok, Gar! But are you sure you don't want a lift, it'll be a lot faster yanno!" Sheryl shouted to her adopted son from the kitchen, then Gar looked at the van that was parked on the driveway of his house.

"Ha. In that thing? No chance, you might as well take me to soccer practice, besides I already said I'd meet Vic, Rich, Arch n Stee along the way, but thanks for offering Sheryl"

"Hahaha, What's the matter? Are you afraid of my van or something, ah-well if you've made your mind up them I'll see you later, but remember I might not be here when you get back, the Mondays are always the longest with all the new week meetings and all, so make sure you've got your keys honey" Sheryl once again shouted form the kitchen, as Gar walked onto the pavement and began to walk to school. Sheryl is a managing director of the Jump City BOE (Board Of Education) so it was her responsibility to make sure all's is at what it should be in the school districts across Jump City, and her husband Paul is the CEO of Jump City Sound which is one of, if not the most popular radio station in Jump City so Gars adopted parents are quite successful in terms of business, but where they were not so successful was a little department call 'baby making'. Paul when he was 22 was diagnosed with leukaemia and needed chemotherapy to attack the cancer, but when you have chemo put into your system one of the permanent side effects is that you become sterile (F.Y.I: his sperm went bye-bye) so adopting a child was ideal should Paul and Sheryl ever decide to start a family, and for a orphan such as Garfield, this was a god send, he came to terms with the fact that he couldn't have his old parents back but he wished to God that something like this would happen to him because the orphanage he was sent to was horrible! Like a real Oliver Twist nightmare and the way Gar saw it was: having adopted parents is better than no parents at all!

"It's not that I'm afraid of the van, it's that I'm afraid to be seen in it" Garfield said to himself as he chuckled to his own wisecrack.

Gar had only been walking for six minuets when as he was crossing a street across a intersection at a seemingly safe time, when a speed-head nearly mowed him down, Garfield saw the car and only had about half a second to react so he dived forward hoping that the car wouldn't swerve to he left in hopes to avoid him, the psycho in the VW swerved to the right so he didn't end up as paste on a car bonnet, then Gar sweating from his semi-near-death-experience got up and became enraged at the idiot.

"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN? YOU NEARLY KILLED ME YOU ASSHOLE" Garfield shouted at the maniac driver. Then feeling satisfied with his remark he carried on to where he was heading. A group of four guys were talking amongst themselves by a speed limit sign. One of the guys was a tall, very muscular black African-American who wore a grey hoodie, black joggers, boots and gloves, his name was Victor Stone and he was the captain of Jump City High's football team. Next to him was a red head of average height, who's red hair was immaculate, not on hair out of place, his name was Steven Hood and he had an obsession to wear sun-shades even in the middle of winter, he wore a black L-sleeve that had in orange print, 'Ginger's. Help find a cure' Steven was accustomed with the fact that guys n gals with red hair are often the people who get ridiculed the most about how they look, but he honestly didn't mind, hell is practically being racist against gingers with that he's wearing, he also wore a pair of blue jeans and converse with orange laces. The next one was about the same height as Steven, his hair was short, black and spiky (with gel of course), he had on a plain white t-shirt with a casual leather jacket (Nothing like a biker's jacket or a rocker leather jacket) with olive cords on his legs and white k-Swiss on his feet, he was Richard Grayson and he was a god-son of Bruce Wayne, but he never really liked to mention this to anyone because he thought that it made him sound big headed. And the last on of the bunch was taller than Steven and Richard but shorter than Victor, he had long, slick, black hair, quiet an athletic build, and was often referred to as Aqua Lad as he was by far the fastest guy on the Jump City High swim team. His name was Archie Arrack and he had on a blue sweater and a pair of black jeans and blue tennis shoes. Steven spotted Garfield walking towards them, and he soon realised that Gar had dyed his hair and told the other three lads who shot round at lightning speed to see, small muffled chuckles could be heard from the group of teenagers and soon those chuckles turned into laughing fits, Stee even fell to the floor holding his side.

"Hahahahahaha! Hey Gar, what happened to your hair?" The Steven asked as he got up off the floor.

"Yeah dawg, did it get bleached or somthin" Remarked Vic.

"Quit messing with him guys… maybe he lost a fight with some paint" Blurted Archie.

"Or maybe he thinks it looks cool" Added Dick, Garfield laughed at his comment though.

"Huh, this comin from the dude who goes through a tube of industrial strength hair gel everyday. This reply made Richard and soon the other three stop dead in their tracks.

"See, don't like the taste of your own medicine do ya! I could say stuff about your hair too yanno, like Arch carries like 4 combs with him wherever he goes" Gar now looked at the ginger one of the group.

"Hey a guys gotta have his style Gar" Replied Archie, ironically taking a comb out of his pocket and began to sort out his hair.

"Exactly dude, and this is my style. So back off k dudes" Gar stated, and then the four other guys spoke of the famous three-word sentence that all teenage guys should know

"Yeah, sure, whatever" They chorused as they began to carry on walking to school, Victor knocked on Richards head while simultaneously knocking on the speed sign they were hanging around.

CLANG CLANG CLANG

"Damn dawg you sure that's only one tube?" Vic asked Rich, as more laughing and joking ensued.

The five guys continued to walk to school asking each other what they did during there holidays, talking about video games, arguing which car is the best and why, general guy stuff. When the subject switched to girls Richard braced himself for impact, as he knew what was coming. Then as if on cue Stee asked,

"Hey Rich, are you gonna go out with Kori this year? Or are you just gonna wait until she asks you for the GAG dance then blow her off with some cheap ass excuse like you always do" Steven asked in a somewhat deceptive tone.

"Yeah dude it's like so obvious that you like her so just do it already" Gar added, with enthusiasm.

"Or we could just try to get you two together like we did last year" Archie deadpanned.

"Dawg, just ask her, tha worst she's gonna say is no, and no's jess a two letter word" Said Vic placing a hand on Rich's shoulder. Every time this subject comes up Richard get frustrated with all the remarks 'why cant people just see that I'm way too nervous around Kori and when people push me it only makes it worse' he asked himself 'because you don't tell anyone that, now shut them up I'm getting a headache' replied himself. Richard gave in.

"Look I'm nervous ok, I get really nervous around her and when you guys ask me these questions it only makes it worse! If you want to see me and Kori get together then just give me some space to think, besides how far are you getting with that goth-girl Gar? And what about you Vic when are you going to start dating that Beatrix girl?" Richard decided to take things up a notch, so he turned to face Steven and Archie "And you two are probably gay with each other so you cant say shit about going out with girls" Richard now having a smug grin plastered on his face waited to see his buds reactions.

"Nice try Rich but I've got no chance of going out with Raven, I gave up hope when she said no when I asked her for end of year dance in July" Gar informed Richard

"WE'RE. NOT. GAY!" Archie and Steven shouted

"Uhhh… Dawg? Raven didn't say no, hell she didn't even hear you, ya'll was talkin at like one decibel you was that nervous" Victor reminisced back to the moment in time when Gar actually was man enough to ask a girl out.

"WE'RE. NOT. GAY!" Archie and Steven shouted, again!

"Huh? Ahh well what's done is done, I'm moving on." Gar said

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK I WAS GAY! I'VE HAD MORE GIRLFRIENDS THAN THE LOT OF YOU PUT TOGETHER!" Archie shouted

"To Tara?" Asked Rich

"NOT AS MANY AS ME, SPEEDO BOY" Steven argued with Archie

"To Tara… What the fuck! How did you know?" Garfield was truly surprised

"SHUT UP GINGE! REBOUNDERS DON'T COUNT" Archie countered

"Dunno, lucky guess. Vic what _are_ you gonna do about Bea?" Richard changed the subject, but Gar let it drop, as it didn't really matter how he found out.

"IF THERE CLASSED AS FEMALE, THEN IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THERE ON THE REBOUND OR NOT, BESIDES THE LADIES LOVE THE SHADES" Steven replied forcefully

"Fuck knows dawg, I might wait until if find out if she likes me first then I'll ask her out" Vic thought hard about what to say, and at this moment Archie and Steven were shouting down each other throats on the back row of the huddle and Gar, Rich and Vic in front of them, they were rounding the corner that leads to the street that their school was located. After a solid 6 minuets of talking about their favourite bands and what gigs they went to during the vacation, Victor remembered the impending boredom that's was to ensue when they got into school.

"Hey dawg. Ya'll know what time it is?" Vic asked Gar who then fished around in his pant pocket for his phone

"Uhhh, yeah it's 7:52, damn it were nearly late for the Slade seminar" Gar slung his phone back in his pocket and sighed in relief as they were about to enter the school grounds.

"I hate the first day back yo! You always have to get in a hour early to listen to Slade talk about tha school and what new and what different and what hasn't changed and then there's all the shite like the school rules that he tells us about. And then there the damn schedules" Vic complained

"Yeah, but then we get 15 minuets before we go to class to sort out our lockers Vic, so it's not that bad" Rich added to Vic's point making him settle down a bit, The bad blood boiling between Archie and Steven had ended now and the two began singing "So here it is merry christmas, everybodies having fun. Look to the future now, it's only just begun".

"Hahahaha, It still make me laugh seeing the image of Simon Wilson, the official 'hard-ass' of the school listening to a Slade CD, I can still remember his face when me and Kyle Swantonn were practically thrown into his office by that crazy Russian performing arts teacher because we had a fight, and there he was singing along to Take Me Bak 'ome, He is never going to live that down" Richard said

"Yeah, but he is tha principal dawg, he gotta be a hard ass, Haha its probably in his job description form, and I can't believe how quickly it spread, damn I wish I was there to see it" Victor added and the rest of the guys nodded in agreement as they walked towards the auditorium which was more than capable of seating the entire student body of JCH, as the gang approached the doors leading them to a straight ¾'s of an hour of boredom, Steven realised something.

"Hey where's Wally?" He asked

"Oh my god, I cannot believe you just said that, are you retarded?" Archie said questioning his best bud.

"No you spanner! I mean Wally West, not the prick on the side of cereal boxes" Steven retaliated

"Relax man, I was joking. Knowing him, he ran here like he always does and he'll be in there waiting for us" Archie said pointing to the lecture hall. Wally West was a red head like Steven but unlike his fellow ginga ninja, Wally's hair was naturally spiked, and also unlike Steven, Wally was very athletic and was on the school track team. Saying that, he could be the track team he was that damn fast, Wally has set school district records in terms of the 100m, 200m and so on and so forth, he was the fastest kid in Jump City, hell he was probably the fastest kid in America but that might be stretching it a bit. When Stee agreed with Arch the 5 lads walked into the auditorium, found Wally who was saving them seats and got comfortable because they were in for a looooooong 45 minuets.

* * *

Raven was truly scared for her life at this moment as she though that someone was trying to abduct her; here she was with her eyes wide open looking at someone running alongside her bus whacking the window at full force shouting,

"FINALLY YOU NOTICED ME, TELL THE DRIVER TO STOP I NEED TO GET ON PLEASE" In a deep British accent, Raven then realised who it was, the long white hair, those gorgeous blue eyes, it was Mark, Raven wanted to quote Shakespeare at this moment as this handsome young man was going to her school, Raven had a relived feeling inside of her because now she would get to see Mark day in day out, yes it is true Raven developed a crush on a boy she had only seen now twice in her life but why waste such a random moment as your crush running along side the bus pleading with you to tell the bus driver to stop with a simple ok, Raven was going to introduce herself to the teen, even thought the chances were that he wouldn't be able to hear her, but what came out of her mouth was something along the lines of:

"Holy shit, who the hell? Damn you asshole you scared the life outa me what you do that for" This wasn't what Raven had in mind to say.

"PLEASE I THINK I'M DYING OUT HERE, TELL HIM TO STOP I'VE BEEN RUNNING LIKE THIS FOR 15 MINUETS TRYING TO CATCH UP. **AND I CANT KEEP THIS PACE UP FOR MUCH LONGER"** Mark shouted as best he could through his gasps of exhaustion, indeed he had been running ever since he overslept, he wasn't to worried as he expected the bus to be late, (F.Y.I: Buses are always late in England, NOTE: This is not an **A/N**!) so Mark ran at a blistering pace to play catch up with the bus that he so desperately needed to get onto. Suddenly said bus came to an abrupt halt as a angry businesses man who was late for work decide to become the next Evil Canevil, and totally ignored the red light and crossed the intersection at top speed only just missed a boy as he tried to cross the road thinking it would be safe talking to himself "gotta get to work, gotta get to work, ahhh fuck you too, gotta get to work". Mark then because he was gripping onto the window frame for dear life came flying forward flat out on the ground, coming into the vision of Frank.

"Holy crap, hey son what in the blue hell are you doin down there?" Frank was as shocked as everyone else who saw this whole escapade.

"I. Need. To. Get. On. This. Bus. Please" Mark struggled to make his words out as he felt like his legs and indeed his entire body was made out of lead, gasping for his precious oxygen Mark walked over to the door as it opened or him.

"Damn son, you jog much? Why are you out of breath? You winded from ya fall?" Frank was interested in the boy who was clearly very athletic; he soon regained his breath and began to answer Frank's questions.

"Umm…Yes all the time, long story and kind of but I've had worse, thank you for stopping by the way" Mark answered in order and proceeded to find a empty seat which was hard to do as the bus was quiet full at the moment, Frank shouted to him as he walked down the aisles avoiding the stares and ignoring the comments from everyone on the bus because of his ghost white hair.

"Hahahaha. Don't thank me son THANK THE ASSHOLE THAT I NEARLY HAD A FENDER BENDER WITH!" He was clearly angry with the driver for nearly driving straight into him, Frank also loved to demonstrate his road raging skills. Mark searched for a vacant seat amongst all of the teenagers in the occupied seats looking at him, Mark was not blushing one bit obviously he was used to being stared at and he didn't really mind it as long as it didn't go further than staring. He found an empty 2 seater opposite a girl and sat down back against the window with his feet up on the isle seat. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had a quite detailed graphic of Nightwish's gothic cross, a pair of low cut, baggy blue jeans and a pair of plain black n white converse. Mark then looked over to the girl on the opposite seats to check her out (what guy doesn't?) he then noticed that she was the girl who he had seen sticking her head out of her bedroom window a few weeks ago.

"Damn it's her again, now that's just plain freaky, what are the chances of us both going to the same school?" Mark said to himself, the thought that the girl he saw a few weeks back was pretty damn hot, even thought he only saw about what seemed like 10 seconds of her and at long range, that was more than enough time for him though, Mark had a crush on this girl and he didn't know how it happened but when he saw her, he suddenly felt a calming presence around him like she was the girl for him and since he blew his first chance at talking to her he wasn't going to blow his second. He was going to instigate some kind of conversation and no matter what happened he was at least going to get a name.

"Ummm… Hello" Mark began speaking to Raven in hopes of receiving a reply, but what he didn't expect was a full frontal assault from 2 females from the seats behind him,

"Oh my god! Look at your hair, what are you like 80 years old?" shouted the girl with blond hair

"Yah, I mean what kind of a fashion statement is that? What's 'NightWish?" Shouted the brunette

"Huh- Mark was cut off

"He's soooo not with it is he Carmen?" The blonde one asked her friend

"No he is Not Brook," Replied the brunette again

"What the hell?" Mark was completely confused, Raven was watching this whole escapade unfold and thought it was quite funny, she giggled as Carmen started to pull on his hair to see if it was a wig.

"Nope that's definitely his _real_ hair" Carmen deducted

"No shit Sherlock! What was your first clue!" Mark became almost totally enraged at the two females behind him

"Don't you dare get nasty with Carmen! See he's already turning into Raven over there" Shouted Brook pointing at Raven

"Yah, we better take him under our wing before he turns into a goth like_ her_" Carmen suggested, but this was Marks moment

"To be honest with you _obviously charming_ ladies, I would rather hang out with a goth then to be seen with you two _little rays of sunshine_" And with that he moved to the seat next to Raven and sighed in relief, his comment was once again while sounding honest and sincere, was soaked in sarcasm. He closed his eyes and spoke to Raven.

"Remind me to never get this bus again would you, that's enough criticism about my hair to last me until Christmas" Mark turned to face Raven. "My names Mark by the way, and my guess is that your names Raven" Mark asked her

"Yeah I'm Raven, and you tend to get used to stuff like that after a while" Raven said monotonously, she casually glanced at Mark, he looked even more attractive at close range but she wasn't going to let him know that, because it might lead to a very awkward situation, a solid minuet passed before Mark decided to go for the big plunge

"Hey, since I'm new here- He was cut off again but this time by Raven

"Do not even think about finishing that sentence, I'm not that type of girl, I don't show the new kids around and I'm not one for making friends either so don't push your luck" Raven got slightly into his face

"Come on, your not just going to let me get eaten alive by big bad America are you?" Mark wiggled his eyebrows, and Raven giggled at this 'it can't be that bad, Plus he's got a NightWish t-shirt he's got to like the band' she said to herself, then the bus pulled into the little driveway that was built into the school as a bus lane

"Ok fine, whatever. But you better not show me up or anything" Raven threatened

"What, in front of your adoring public, please from what I've heard from _Broke_ and _Caramel_ over there, your not that, how should I put this…. Popular!" Mark and Raven stood up, as Raven giggled once again

"I think this is the most that I've laughed this much for a long time" Raven told Mark, as they began to depart from the bus

"That's a good thing right?" Mark asked sincerely, as they walked towards the auditorium, but she remained silent

"Umm…. Where are we going?" He was wondering what he was getting himself into, and then it hit him

"Oh shit! I've got to get in front of the whole school and do an introduction of myself, oh damn, I remember the head teacher called in the holiday, oh no" Mark became a little worried

"Ha what's the matter, afraid you'll buckle when the entire student bodies staring at your hair and it's principle over here not head teacher" Raven was quiet amused as she found herself a seat rather close to the front/bottom of the huge room

"No I'm afraid I'll shit myself under the pressure of sounding like a twat!" Mark replied jokingly "Well I guess if some of my friends are going to have to do it then so shall I, oh yeah forgot to say something about them. I might introduce you to them, and besides one of those friends has white dyed hair too so- once again he was cut off this time by a man who was indeed the principle of Jump City High, Simon Wilson.

"Ahh, Mr. Callaway I've been waiting for you, I'm sure your excited for your debut" Mr Wilson said in quite a humorous tone

"Ecstatic" Was all Mark said monotonously

"Hmmm, sarcasm, I can see you'll have plenty of fun here, come now to the stage, so as I can introduce you to your classmates" Mr. Wilson gestured for Mark to walk towards a giant wooden platform right at the bottom of the front where he could see several teenagers stood on it, a few of which he recognised.

"Don't worry, all your _buds_ are there waiting for you, and Miss. Roth since you seem to be the only person who has experience in this school who knows Mr. Callaway, you can be his guide until he feels comfortable in the school grounds"

"I'd feel comfortable enough right at this moment if I didn't have to go up there" Mark stated, which made Raven giggle

"Come now! Every new student has to do this, why should you be any different?" Mr. Wilson asked, which didn't require an answer as Mark began to traipse down the remainder of the steps towards the stage to meet his friends and join them in their upcoming misery.

**(A/N: Damn that took me ages to write up! I had to come up with a load of images of what the titans would look like as normal (or as close to normal as humanly possible) teenagers, then I had to keep them as IC (in character) as possible, did I do a good job? Please let me know. Plus I had a crap load of school shite that I needed to sort out so that delayed the publishing. But to hell with all that mindless wank. Please let me know what you think of my writing, I also love to read suggestions off of my reviewers if I get them, and I don't mind flames if people see problems with how I am writing this, so criticism is welcome)**

**(A/N: I'm hoping ya'll can't wait for chapter 2 coz neither can I, and I promise that I'll update it ASAFP (as soon as fucking possible) So I'm gonna get to writing it up now, Hope you enjoyed it and I'll catch you all later)**

**Yours Dante Almassy**


End file.
